Planet Sheen
Planet Sheen is the second incarnation of the Jimmy Neutron franchise focusing on Sheen, created by Keith Alcorn, John A. Davis and Steve Oedekerk and produced by O Entertainment. Synopsis After sneaking into Jimmy's lab and finding his brand-new rocketship, Sheen accidentally blasts himself into outer space! four million and one light years away, Sheen crash-lands on Zeenu -- a strange planet inhabited by purple aliens called Zeenuians. After using their bathroom, Sheen wants to go home, but his rocketship got smashed in the crash, and it's his only ride. Meanwhile, an evil villain named Dorkus is super mad that Sheen destroyed his house in the crash, and he's bent on destroying the pesky Earth boy! Luckily, Sheen makes a ton of new friends on Zeenu, including Doppy, Aseefa and Mr. Nesmith. Can Sheen survive the evil plots of Dorkus and repair his rocket so he can get back to Earth before anyone notices he's gone? Production After the success of the original series, John, Keith and Steve teamed up to create a spinoff. The trio found inspiration from various oddball sources including Michael Nesmith of The Monkees. In Planet Sheen, the chimp, Mr. Nesmith, wears a wool hat with a ball on top, just like the real Nesmith did. Jeff Garcia, Rob Paulsen, Debi Derryberry and Candi Milo (the voices of Sheen, Carl, Jimmy, Nick and Brittany) reunited for the series, but only Jeff reprised his role from the original series. Jim Cummings did reprise his role as Ultra Lord in one episode, however. Originally, the Emperor was going to be evil and the show would've focused on Sheen being a double agent for the Emporer and the Resistance (led by Aseefa). This was dropped because it was too much like James Cameron's movie, Avatar. There was also supposed to be a TV movie that focused on Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Cindy and Goddard going to rescue Sheen. However, due to low ratings, production costs and several writers moving on, the whole idea was scrapped. Reception Planet Sheen received largely negative reviews from critics and fans of the original series. It was criticized for not staying true to the source material, not using any of the original cast (besides the obvious), erasing the seriousness and realism the original show had, having no character development whatsoever and for making Sheen dumber than he was in the old show. As a result, the show got very low ratings and was cancelled after one season. Fans also say the show would've been better if it was a sequel series, stayed true to the original show and if it was about the whole gang, instead of just one of them. Some also say they should've stuck to the original concept, but it is debatable on what the characters' personalities would be like. This show also has a 3.4/10 rating on IMDb. Voice cast * Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Bob Joles as Mr. Nesmith * Rob Paulsen as Doppy * Soleli Moon Frye as Aseefa * Jeff Bennett as Dorkus * Candi Milo as Princess OomLout * Fred Tatasciore as The Emperor * Thomas Lennon as Pinter Episodes Trivia * Jimmy is mentioned in the pilot, where we learn that he's built a new rocket just for one. It is unknown why he and the others don't go looking for Sheen. * Cindy is the only one of Sheen's friends who doesn't have a Planet Sheen counterpart. * It is implied in The Tomorrow Boys, Sheen does return to Earth. However, the future could still change. There's also speculation that Planet Sheen might be non-canon, but this isn't confirmed. Gallery Planet Sheen Logo Concept 1.jpg|Logo concept 1 Planet Sheen Logo Concept 2.jpg|Logo concept 2 Category:TV shows Category:Planet Sheen Category:Jimmy Neutron